El disfraz perfecto
by Iunmo
Summary: Maka piensa que ha encontrado una gran solución para ir con Soul al Carnaval: disfrazarse el uno del otro. Pero no tiene en cuenta que su traje incluye una faldita...SoulxMaka. One-shot.


**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Soul Eater pertenece a un señor llamado Atsushi Ohkubo que vive en Japón, a miles de kilómetros de donde me encuentro yo. Y que ni siquiera sabe que existo. Pero este fanfic basado en su obra es mío, y lo hago sin ánimos de lucro y con la esperanza de que nadie me lo plagie.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo:<strong> Biennn…Aquí vamos con el quinto drabble de mi serie "En Tres Palabras". Esto ya no es una resubida, y está ubicado en Carnaval. Ignorad el hecho de que ya no es Carnaval y disfrutad de la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>5. El disfraz perfecto<strong>

-¡Va, venga, Soul! ¡Dime de qué te vas a disfrazar para la fiesta de fin de curso del Shibusen!

-¿Disfrazarme, yo? ¿Para qué? Soy tan _cool_ que mi mera presencia animará el ambiente…Mi alma va siempre envuelta de una aureola de _coolicidad_.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Black*Star… ¡Se te están empezando a subir los humos tanto como a él! Y además, esa palabra no existe.

-¿Cuál? ¿"Aureola"? Lo sospechaba…

-¡No, estúpido! ¡Coolicidad! Si es que…

Maka apoyó los brazos en la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza entre ellos, abatida.

-Jolín, yo todavía no sé de qué me voy a disfrazar –se quejó.

Miró a Soul pensativa. Él la miró a su vez.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si te disfrazas de vampiro? –sugirió Maka-. Con esos ojos ojerosos y esa dentadura podrías pasar perfectamente por un muerto.

-Y tú con la poca teta que tienes podrías pasar perfectamente por un tío.

Un grueso tomo de lo menos cuatrocientas páginas surcó el aire y fue a incrustarse en la cabeza de Soul, siendo culminado con el grito de "¡Maka Chop!". El chico se planteó el mencionar, ya de paso, la nula posesión de feminidad que demostraban los actos de su compañera, pero por algún motivo decidió callarse.

-Bruta –se limitó a decir.

-¡Si es que eres un cazurro! –bufó Maka, tirando el libro sobre la mesa de la cocina y volviéndose a sentar-. Más que de vampiro, deberías ir de tiburón.

-¿Y dónde consigo el disfraz, listilla?

-Con que te ates un triángulo en la espalda, te pintes branquias y sonrías todo el rato basta, créeme.

-¿Sonreír como un memo todo el rato? Eso te pega más a ti. Eres la definición de "anticool" por excelencia; debes de aparecer en el diccionario y todo.

-"Anticool" tampoco existe…

La chica suspiró y apoyó la cara sobre la mano, pensativa. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

-Ahora en serio, Soul –dijo al cabo de un rato-, ¿de qué crees que podría disfrazarme?

-¿De qué te gustaría ir? –preguntó él a su vez.

Maka reflexionó unos instantes.

-Pues… -titubeó-. No sé, de algo bonito. Como…de hada, o ángel, o algo así.

-O sea, de hipócrita.

Otro Maka Chop.

-Quisiera llevar vestido –dijo la chica, ahora dándose golpecitos con el libro en la barbilla-, uno de esos con falda de vuelo. Y gasas, y encajes.

-Sobrecargación –dijo Soul desde el suelo con la cabeza echando humo.

-¡Deja de inventarte palabras!

-¡Pues piensa tú algo, chica!

-Humm…Estoy segura de que las parejas de compañeros irán conjuntadas. Pero no se me ocurre qué…

De pronto, la chica se calló de golpe y el brillo de una idea le iluminó la mirada. Se giró hacia su compañero y le echó una rápida ojeada a sus calzoncillos y su camiseta de estar por casa.

-Soul, tu ropa habitual está en el tendedero, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó el chico con recelo.

Maka se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia un extremo de la cocina, donde había una puerta que comunicaba con la terraza. La abrió y salió. Tras unos segundos, volvió a entrar, llevando la chaqueta amarilla y negra y los pantalones rojos de Soul entre los brazos. Pasó corriendo al lado del albino y salió apresuradamente de la cocina.

-¡Ahora vuelvo! –canturreó.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el albino, temiéndose lo peor. Trató de seguirla para detenerla, pero en el último momento la chica le cerró la puerta en las narices y se estampó contra ella, para luego resbalar lentamente hacia el suelo produciendo un sonido de lo más desagradable. Cuando se recuperó, se sentó y se frotó la nariz, intentando aplacar el dolor, y pegó la oreja a la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo de lo que sucedía al otro lado.

-… ¿Podrás hacerlo, Blair? –oyó la voz de Maka a lo lejos.

-¡Por supuesto, nyan! ¡Vas a estar monísima, Maka-chan! A ver, sostenla así… ¡_Pump-pump-pumpkin_!

Soul se apoyó contra la puerta y soltó un suspiro resignado. Sea lo que sea lo que estuvieran haciendo sus dos compañeras de piso, ya no podía hacer nada para pararlo.

Permaneció un rato más sentado en el suelo de la cocina, mirándose aburrido los dedos de los pies, hasta volvió a oír la voz de Maka, esta vez llamándole.

-¡Soul! ¡Ven!

El chico se levantó pesadamente, abrió la puerta con desgana y miró lo que había al otro lado.

-¡Tacháááán!

Maka estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los brazos y las piernas extendidos para enseñarle mejor el extraño conjunto que se había puesto.

En la parte superior vestía una gran sudadera holgada, muy parecida a la del albino por los colores y el logo del pecho, solo que ésta era más larga y tenía los extremos de las mangas abullonados.

La enorme chaqueta cubría casi por completo una minifalda de roja vaquera ajustada con las marcas de los bolsillos cosidas que dejaba al descubierto mucha más piel de la que tapaba. Las típicas sandalias de metal habían sido sustituidas por unas brillantes manoletinas negras de charol con velcros y un poquito de plataforma que en la parte delantera estaban decoradas por una ristra de triangulitos amarillos.

Para rematar, su compañera se había puesto una fina diadema de metal negra con un pequeño botón rojo a un lado que le aplastaba el flequillo y le ocultaba parcialmente los ojos, y se había soltado el pelo, peinándoselo hacia un lado y fijándoselo con gomina.

Es bastante probable que, al verla vestida así, a cualquier chico mínimamente sensible le hubiera dado al instante un derrame nasal, pero Soul no figuraba entre esa clase de personas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Maka, girando lentamente sobre sí misma para que el chico apreciase mejor su conjunto.

-¿De qué se supone que vas disfrazada? –preguntó él, contemplándola sin mucho interés.

-¿No es evidente? –la chica le apuntó con un dedo y soltó alegremente-: ¡De _ti_!

-¡¿Cómo? –exclamó el albino, creyendo que no había oído bien.

-Le di la ropa que sueles llevar al Shibusen a Blair para que le hiciese un conjuro y la transformase en una versión más femenina. Aunque la diadema y las manoletinas son mías…

-¡¿Qué has hecho QUÉ? –gritó Soul completamente alterado.

-¿A que es una buena idea? –inquirió Maka despreocupadamente, ignorando el repentino enfado de su compañero.

-¡NO, NO LO HA SIDO! ¡Esa ropa es _mía,_ y tú has hecho con ella lo que te ha dado la gana! ¡Ni siquiera me has pedido permiso para mangonearla!

-¡Oye, no te pongas así! ¡El conjuro se puede revertir!

-¡¿Y a mí que me cuentas? ¡Siempre haces lo que te apetece! ¡Quítate mi ropa ahora mismo!

-Huyhuy, qué salidillo te veo hoy, Soul-kun –los interrumpió Blair entrando en el salón con una sonrisa juguetona y unas prendas con percha dobladas sobre el brazo.

-No lo decía en ese sentido –gruñó Soul molesto y algo ruborizado.

-¡Ah, Blair! –exclamó Maka-. ¡Has terminado ya con el disfraz de Soul!

-¿_Mi_ disfraz? –se mosqueó Soul, girándose del todo hacia la bruja gata. Ésta soltó un "nya" complacido, cogió la ropa que llevaba con ambas manos y la desplegó con orgullo ante Soul.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo.

Blair le estaba mostrando una chaqueta de etiqueta, con las solapas rojas y una larga ristra de botones metálicos que lanzaban tenues destellos bajo las luces del salón. No era tan larga como la gabardina que solía llevar Maka, e incluso constaba de dos discretos bolsillos cosidos a ambos lados del atuendo. Semioculta por éste, dado que estaban doblados en la parte interior de la percha, se podían entrever los bajos de un pantalón rojo oscuro con un patrón de cuadros negros. Parecían ser de tela buena y probablemente puestos quedarían un poco holgados en la parte inferior, justo como a él le gustaban. Miró a Blair, que le contemplaba con una sonrisa gatuna cariñosa.

-¡Estoy segura de que te sentará estupendamente, Soul-kun!

El albino se volvió hacia Maka, que también le observaba, pero con una mueca indecisa.

-Mi idea era –empezó a decir- que, ya que yo voy a ir de ti, vayas tú de mí. Para ir a juego.

Soul frunció el ceño y bajó la vista al suelo, consciente de que se había pasado un poco.

-El jersey, la camisa,la corbata y los guantes son exactamente iguales, porque pueden pasar perfectamente por ropa masculina, aunque he agrandado algo la talla a todo, para que te quepa bien –informó Blair.

-¿Los zapatos son como los que llevas siempre tú? –le preguntó el chico a Maka-. Porque por nada del mundo pienso ponerme esas sandalias de guiri que tú siempre llevas…

-Lo suponía –repuso Maka un tanto irritada-, así que Blair las ha convertido en unos mocasines con las suelas metalizadas. No tienen mayor parecido.

El albino guardó silencio unos instantes.

-No voy a tener que hacerme coletitas, ¿verdad? –inquirió al fin.

-Para nada, quedarías como un reinona. Pero lo que te vas a hacer es peinarte ese pelo, que no va a favorecer precisamente llevarlo como escarpias.

Soul suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco ("está bien…"), tomó las prendas que le tendía la bruja gata y se fue a cambiarse a su cuarto.

-Ahora vengo.

Maka soltó un gritito de triunfo y miró con alegría a Blair, que asintió satisfecha.

Un rato después, el chico reapareció por el salón, vestido con la indumentaria de su compañera.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –quiso saber colocándose las solapas.

-¡A tope! ¡Qué elegante! –aprobó Blair guiñándole pícaramente un ojo.

-Te queda bastante bien –coincidió Maka, acercándose a él para ponerle en su sitio un mechón de pelo blanco rebelde que se negaba a someterse a la gomina. Le recorrió con la vista, un poco ruborizada-. La verdad es que estás muy guapo.

-Es lo que tiene tener buena percha –afirmó Soul, sonriendo con presunción. La chica resopló, cruzó la estancia y abrió la puerta.

-Nos vamos ya, Blair. Muchas gracias por hacernos los disfraces, en serio.

-¡De nada, nyan! ¡Pasároslo genial en la fiesta!

-Síííí –dijeron mansamente los dos chicos, y salieron.

Tres horas después, Blair se encontraba recostada en el sofá, sosteniendo vagamente el mando de la tele en la mano mientras veía en ésta una reposición de un programa de cotilleo.

-Pobres señoras –opinó en voz alta acerca de las presentadoras del programa-. Están viejas, fofas y ni siquiera saben que se ahorrarían el gritar tanto si usaran un micrófono…

El timbre de la puerta la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Ya voooooooy! –dijo alegremente.

Se levantó del sofá de un saltito y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el mismo paso, adoptando una pose coqueta que había visto hacer a las criadas en los culebrones para abrir.

El montaje le quedó arruinado cuando los dos chicos irrumpieron en la habitación como una tromba gritando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Blair! –gritó Maka, con la mano agarrada a la muñeca de su compañero-. ¡Tienes que hacerle algo a Soul! ¡Se está ahogando!  
>-¡Cómo aprieta esta mierda! ¡Quitádmela de encima, joder! –Soul se debatía con el cuello de su camisa, que de pronto estaba demasiado ajustado y se apretaba contra su garganta, impidiéndole respirar bien, y lo mismo era aplicable a los pantalones, que se le pegaban a la piel como si estuvieran pintados sobre ella. El chico tenía el rostro colorado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo.<p>

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Blair asustada, dejando que la preocupación se impusiese a su orgullo ofendido.

-¡Estábamos en la fiesta, y de repente nuestra ropa empezó a cambiar de tamaño! A mí no me importó porque la mía se ensanchó, pero en cambio, la de Soul…

-¡MALDITA SEAS TÚ Y TU COMPLEXIÓN DE PALILLO DE DIENTES, MAKA! -agonizó Soul, tirándose furiosamente de la camisa dispuesto a arrancársela de cuajo. La chica miró implorante a Blair.

-¡Tienes que volver a aumentarle de tamaño la ropa o se asfixiará!

-¡Cuenta con ello! –aceptó Blair, que también estaba alarmada. Extendió la mano hacia el albino, que se retorcía mascullando maldiciones entre dientes, y flexionó algunos dedos, pensando a toda prisa-. ¡A ver, el conjuro para agrandar cosas! Esto…Hum… -la posición de su mano perdió firmeza-. ¿…Cómo era?

-¡Blair! –chilló Maka histérica.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Es que no me acuerdo! –la bruja gata rehizo su pose de hechicera experta, pero los nervios arruinaron bastante el efecto-. Veamos… -sus uñas de dos centímetros con manicura francesa se agitaron primero dudosa y luego frenéticamente en el aire-. _¡Pump-Pumpkin…Pumpumkin pumpkin!_

Se escuchó un "pluf" y la figura del chico quedó envuelta en una nube de humo. Blair y Maka contuvieron el aliento expectantes, esperando a que la bruma se disipase.

Y cuando lo hizo, las que se quedaron sin respiración fueron ellas.

Porque ahora la ropa de Soul se había convertido en la de su compañera.

El vuelo de la larga gabardina todavía le ondeaba por el efecto de la humareda entre las piernas, y sus zapatos se habían transformado en dos sandalias de metal con calcetines negros que hacían parecer sus pies de chica. Pero lo que de verdad impresionaba era lo que había entre medias.

Debajo del par de botones asomaba un pedacito del jersey color vainilla, debajo de éste se desplegaba una exigua faldita tableada de color rojo oscuro a cuadros negros, y bajo ésta se podían ver dos piernas fuertes y blancas, apenas cubiertas en la parte superior.

Soul pestañeó para disipar de su visión la niebla del conjuro y al reparar en su vestimenta actual dejó escapar un grito ahogado de crispación y fulminó con la mirada a la bruja gata.

-¡Blair! ¡Quítame esto ahora mismo!

Su agitación aumentó en cuanto se percató de la manera en la que le estaban mirando sus compañeras de piso los muslos.

-¡Encantada! –dijo Blair, y alzó el brazo con expresión exaltada, dispuesta a desnudar al albino sin miramientos. Soul comprendió su error y trató de apartarse de ella, pero Maka fue más rápida.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Un libro que podría haber pasado por enciclopedia se estrelló contra la cabeza de la bruja gata y la hizo perder el conocimiento, dejándola aplastada contra el suelo y lanchando el mismo con sangre de derrame nasal mientras sonreía embelesada y murmuraba incoherencias como: "¡Esto ya es el colmo, está buenísimo!"

Soul suspiró aliviado y se dispuso a darle las gracias a Maka, cuidándose de protegerse la entrepierna con las manos (no estaba muy seguro de que la faldita le cubriese esa zona realmente).

Sin embargo, hubiera sido difícil decirle algo a Maka sin amedrentarse ante su expresión. Su cara echaba chispas del rubor, y tenía los mofletes hinchados, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del albino y ardían, aunque no podría decirse con certeza de qué.

Pasados unos segundos, emitió un gruñido gutural que fue subiendo progresivamente de intensidad.

-¡TÁPATE! –terminó gritando, y lanzó el grueso tomo contra el chico, que no fue capaz de apartarse de su trayectoria. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, cubriéndose la nariz con la mano para evitar que algún tipo de fluido saliese de ella.

Allí se quedó Soul, tirado en el suelo, sin soltar en ningún momento sus partes nobles y con una mezcla de frustración y vergüenza que le iba creciendo por momentos.

-Así que tú también, Maka…

* * *

><p>El inicio de este one-shot lo escribí hace mucho, y mi estilo de escritura era muy diferente; aun así, lo he respetado y completado de un modo similar al que hubiera empleado hace un año. No sé qué me inspiró, tal vez el imaginarme una variación del vestuario en la serie, porque, sinceramente, es sospechoso que se tiren todos con la misma ropa toda la serie. ¿No tienen otro conjunto para ir a pelear? ¿O es que el tufo de la ropa sin lavar les ayuda a pelear contra los malos? Y, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, ¿no os incomoda ir en paños menores a la batalla? ¿O distraéis así a los malos a los que os enfrentáis? Tantas preguntas…<p>

Hasta el último momento estuve dudando de a quién hacía enseñar las vergüenzas aquí. Al final me decidí por Soul, porque a Maka le tengo reservadas otras situaciones bastante embarazosas XD Por otra parte, en mi fic "Intento de Masaje" también aparece como una pervertida, pero en fin…

Hablando de disfraces, ya que no se me ocurre nada especial que contaros, aquí tenéis un artículo de mi blog con mi experiencia en el Chibi Japan Weekend de Madrid, que fue hace algunas semanas (quitad los espacios):

strawforever. blogspot. com/2012/02/chibi-japan-weekend-y-san-valentin. html

Por cierto, esta tarde o mañana a mediodía subiré también al blog una imagen de Soul y Maka vestidos tal y como les describo en este fanfic, así que estad atentos.

¿Reviews?


End file.
